


Ahhhh, This Is The Time Of My Life

by vivelatinarv



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Comedy, F/M, inspired off real life habits i have, lissa centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4879327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivelatinarv/pseuds/vivelatinarv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I have but one purpose. I am going to make it to that theatre. It is my destiny to make it on time-" Lissa told herself as she trudged her way through the damp, dirty, underground subway path. She was going to make it to her date with Robin in time, and she wasn't about to let anything stop her (not even Maribelle).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ahhhh, This Is The Time Of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> Also on fanfiction.net (vivelatinarv)
> 
> (Written in 2014)

“ _You have the tickets right?”_ Robin asked, smiling at Lissa through his webcam.

“Yeah, I have them. They're on my nightstand!” Lissa replied, smiling back at her boyfriend's image on her computer screen. A few days ago, Lissa had been feeling rather down. She had desperately wanted to buy herself tickets to the broadway show _Once The West Side,_ but was not able due to the high prices. Robin had surprised her when he gave her two tickets and told her he was taking her out on a date to see it.

“Thank you so much, Robin!”

“ _No, no. It was nothing.”_ He winked. _“So we meet at the theatre at 1:40pm?”_

“Yep! The show starts at 1:45pm, so we better be there at least a little bit early,” Lissa said. “I should wake up at 12:45 though, just to be safe.”

“ _You probably should! Well, we better head off to sleep now. I don't want you waking up late. Like say, at 1:15.”_

“Oh come on, there's no way I'll do that.”

“ _Ha, I hope so! Good night, Lissa! And don't forget the tickets.”_

“I won't. Good night.”

* * *

Lissa awoke to a morning more beautiful than she expected. She could see sunlight filtering in through her white curtains, naturally lighting her room. The fresh scent of morning air enveloped her, and she yawned. She stretched her arms above her head, relaxing them.

“Ah, Robin and I are gonna watch a show together! I'm so excited!” She smiled. Lissa turned her head to her nightstand where her clock lay.

“Hmm, what time is it?”

_1:15pm_

“OH NO! I'm going to be late!” She immediately jumped out of her bed, and ran to her closet. Luckily she had prepared her clothes the night before. She hastily put her clothes on, and quickly tied her hair up into her two usual pigtails. By the time she was done she looked like a complete mess, but she didn't have enough time to fix herself up properly. She went to her nightstand where she had placed her bag the night before. She shoved her belongings into her bag and ran straight for the door.

Lissa swung her bedroom door open and ran to the entrance. Her roommate Maribelle was sitting on the couch, watching Lissa struggle to fit her feet into her boots.

“Lissa! Darling, don't tell me you're going on a date with Robin looking like _that_!”

“I don't have time, okay Maribelle? Now if you'll excuse me.”

“Excuse you?! Excuse me! As a friend I am NOT letting you out in that drab-”

“Bye Maribelle!”

Lissa ran out the door. Maribelle ran after her, but stopped when she noticed something that Lissa had dropped on the floor.

“What's this...?” Maribelle's jaw dropped as she identified what Lissa had left behind.

“LISSA!”

* * *

Lissa ran to the elevator. When she reached it, there was a sign taped onto it.

“ _Elevator out of service. Please use stairs.”_

“Oh, seriously?!” At that moment, Lissa saw her dreadful reflection on the surface of the elevator.

'Ugh, Maribelle was right.' She checked her watch.

_1:18pm_

“AHHH! The next subway's coming in like, 7 minutes!” Lissa bolted to the stairwell. Now conscious about her “drab” appearance, she tried to fix her clothes while running down the stairwell. She tried fixing her ponytails as best as she could. She also awkwardly tried adjusting her clothing while running. She hadn't finished buckling her belt, and she had put her shirt on backwards. She was quite the spectacle for the local residents.

Reaching the exit of her building, she swung the door open. She ran straight onto the sidewalk and headed right towards the subway station. Luckily, her residence was located very close to the subway station.

Lissa liked the convenient location of the subway station. Something she did not like about it however were the seemingly endless amount of stairs.

She disliked them especially when she found herself tumbling down a whole flight of them.

Even after her fall, she was somehow able to pick herself off the ground. She felt a sting in her right leg.

'Ow...it hurts. What should I do? Should I, should I call a doctor or...” She saw a glimpse of her watch.

_1:22pm_

“AHHH! The subway is coming in like three minutes! Shoot!”

Ignoring the burning pain in her right leg, she pressed herself forward with determination. Trudging her way through the damp, dirty, underground subway path, she persevered.

“I have but one purpose. I am going to make it to that theatre. It is my destiny to make it on time-” _And she was overwhelmed, her senses taken over. The luscious, inviting aroma of sweet savory donuts entrapping her senses, distorting her reality. She turned her head to where paradise lay. “Donut Not, 1 for $1”, the sign leading the way to heaven shone brightly. Lissa was pulled ever so close into it's confectionery grasp, her sanity wilting away with each step she took. Oh, the beautiful sweetness of caramel, of chocolate, of all the delicacies she's known and loved-_

Her watch beeped, startling her. She checked her watch.

_1:23pm_

“AHHH!! No no no only two minutes left!” Setting herself off with a loud stomp, she dashed for the escalator swinging her arms like mad. The poor employee of Donut Not could only watch her as she ran, leaving him completely, and utterly, discombobulated.

Injury forgotten, Lissa sprinted for the escalator. She ran onto the first step, and the combination of her speed and the speed of the escalator threw her off balance.

“EEK!” Lissa flung forward, bumping the woman in front of her.

“EEK!” The woman yelped like Lissa as she fell onto the man in front of her. Then that man screamed as he dropped on the man in front of him. Then that man shrieked as he plunged into the woman in front of him.

“AH!”

“OW!”

“GAH!”

“BWAH!”

“WAH!”

“GUH!”

The cacophony of sharp screams and piercing wails crescendoed as the cluster of falling commuters increased to extreme numbers. The symphony was put to rest as people reached the end of the escalator. Lissa was quite lucky, she had a soft fall. The woman underneath her? Not so much.

“Oh my gods, I'm so sorry, oh my gods are you oka-”

_1:24pm_

“AHHH!! No no no only one minute left!” Woman forgotten, Lissa jumped her way through the blizzard of fallen commuters and ran to the subway platform.

Lissa made it to the platform and saw people filling the subway cars. Shoving her way through the large wave of people, she made her way to the nearest cart. She made it inside right before the doors sealed shut. She looked at the time.

_1:25pm_

'Just on time.' She gave a sigh of relief as she sat down on the nearest seat. She smiled. Lissa reached into her bag and pulled out her phone. She had missed calls from Maribelle.

'Is she still bothering me about my clothes?! Sheesh. Eh, whatever,' she thought. She started playing with her phone as she waited for the subway to reach her stop.

'...Maybe I should fix my hair.' 

* * *

Lissa left the subway at 1:35pm, and it took her five minutes of walking to finally reach the theatre. She arrived at 1:40pm. When she saw Robin waiting for her by the entrance, she couldn't have been happier.

“Ahah! You woke up at 1:15 after all!”

“...Shut up.”

“Aww, don't be like that. I'm sure you didn't forget to bring the tickets, like I thought you would.” Lissa froze.

“Huh? Hey Lissa, I didn't mean that. Are you okay?”

“Um, I-”

_RING RING!_

Lissa checked the caller ID on her phone screen. It was Maribelle. Lissa brought her phone up to her ear.

“Hello?”

“ _LISSA! My gosh Lissa, I've been trying to reach you for the past twenty minutes now! You have to pick up your phone, why do you think your parents blew $800 on it huh?!”_

“...I was in the subway Maribelle.”

“ _Do you think that's a decent enough excuse?! I've been calling to tell you that you forgot your stupid tickets! I tried to give them to you when you left but noooo you went and ran away! Sheesh, why does everybody do that-”_  

“WHAT?!”

“ _Huh? Oh, yes. You forgot your tickets. That's all I need to say to you. Adieu.”_

“Wait, Maribelle-”

_BEEP_

“...”

“...”

“...” She checked her watch.

_1:45pm_

Ahhh, the show must have started. 


End file.
